


How can it be?

by Ragna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Cómo era que un alfa como Hinata fuera tan jodidamente popular? Y es que, no era ni medio normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can it be?

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer trabajo en este fandom así que sean agradables (ಥ⌣ಥ)
> 
>  
> 
> Este OS fue editado el 14/09/2017, tiene un aumento de +351 palabras. Los errores ortográficos en su mayoría han sido arreglados aunque no estoy segura de que por completo. Al editar esto me dieron ganas de posiblemente hacer otro parecido en el fandom de Haikyuu, muchas gracias por los comentarios, kudos y bookmarks que son siempre apreciados <3

¿Cómo era posible que un alfa como Hinata podía ser tan popular? Y es que, no era ni medio normal.

Un alfa podía ser famoso, sì. Èl lo sabía de primera mano gracias a las miles de revistas de deportes que constantemente se compraba y ahì había montones de alfas que resaltaban siempre, pero ninguno era como Hinata, ¿entonces? La única respuesta que se le venía a la mente era que algo estaba totalmente mal con el cerebro de los estudiantes de preparatoria. Y sí, eso incluía a sus superiores.

La primera vez que lo noto, fue algunos días después del entrenamiento que tuvieron con Aoba Josai. Oikawa-san le mandaba mensajes de vez en cuando para molestar, y a veces muy sutilmente ―sarcasmo― le preguntaba sobre Hinata, que como estaba, si se estaba cuidando bien y no era tan cabeza hueca como él por el voleibol ―¿Es que no le había prestado atención en el entrenamiento? Hinata era incluso peor que él ciertas veces―, o cuáles eran sus gustos.

Algo que Tobio obviamente no sabia, solo se llevaban conociendo poco tiempo, y el 90% de ese tiempo lo pasaban practicando voley o discutiendo entres sí. Oikawa se aprovechó de eso para molestarlo un rato y decirle que no conocía lo suficiente a sus compañeros de equipo. Kageyama hizo lo imposible para ignorarlo, pero al final terminó volviendo al mismo punto donde estaba antes.

Luego tuvieron un partido con Nekoma, los jugadores del equipo contrario se sorprendieron de sobremanera cuando vieron cuan cómodo estaba Kenma ―El setter que tanto detestaba― junto a un alfa “supuestamente” desconocido. Era usual que el chico, los días que habían partidos con escuelas de otro distrito o prefectura, Kenma se la pasaba escondido detrás de Kuroo o buscando consuelo junto a Yaku.

Así que ¿Qué era lo que atraía tanto a omegas y betas a Hinata?

Si se detenía a observar la situación desde una perspectiva distinta, y no como un “amigo” ―si se podía autodenominar así― de Hinata, el enano era en realidad muy caballeroso, manejaba muy bien sus instintos alfa según cómo él lo quisiera.

Un gran ejemplo era cuando Kenma tuvo un calor en pleno partido de práctica, los únicos que reaccionaron de inmediato y que no fueron nublados por su alfa o beta interior fueron Kuroo y Hinata, ellos se mantuvieron tranquilos en todo momento y ayudaron al pobre chico con algo de ayuda de Yaku y Suga para que el omega no se sintiera ni culpable ni solo. Eso solo podría empeorar la situación, pero los tres senpais y Hinata pudieron manejar todo de la mejor manera posible.

Hinata incluso le dejó su chaqueta junto a la de Kuroo a Kenma para que se relajara en el camino a la enfermería, Suga-san y él volvieron antes que el capitán y subcapitán de Nekoma. Habían terminado el entrenamiento para que las hormonas de todos se calmaran y cada equipo se encargará de los suyos a su manera, fue entonces que el señor Nekomata se acercó a darle las gracias a Hinata por su noble acto y felicitar al entrenador Ukai y Daichi-san por tener a tan buen joven alfa entre ellos.

―Durante el camino de vuelta a Miyagi, el profesor Takeda junto a Suga-san reprendieron a todos los alfas y betas del equipo porque no actuaron como Hinata. Entre ellos también fueron incluidos el entrenador y Daichi-san―

También podía recordar cuándo fueron partícipes de los entrenamientos de la “Golden Week”, el campamento donde fueron varias escuelas de Tokio. Hinata mostró otro de sus dotes, que pocos, además de èl y Natsu conocían. Shoyo no solo sabía cocinar, sino que lo también su cocina era deliciosa.

El colorín fue el primero en despertar de todos, eran cerca de las siete de la mañana cuando lo sintió salir del salón donde estaba descansando el equipo. Como tenía que ir al baño y hacer su trote matutino, se lo topó en el pasillo, Hinata iba a la cocina y según lo que pudo ver a través de la ventana cuando se estaba estirando, solo Nanami fue la que lo vio y le preguntó si acaso necesitaba algo.

Hinata por supuesto, con esa sonrisa tan característica de él, negó y les dijo que quería ayudarlas a preparar el desayuno.

Las chicas se quedaron viendo entre sí algunas, era fácil leer los rostros de las chicas y ver que creían que Hinata solo intentaba ser educado y que luego de aburrirse se iría y las dejara tranquilas, pero cuán equivocadas están.

Hinata se mantuvo firme y fue ayudando a cada una en lo que él veía necesitaban una mano amiga, lavó los platos que necesitaban y los trastes que habían usado. Para el final no dejó que Nanami ni ninguna de las chicas fuera a poner los platos para los equipos, sino que se encargó él solo de hacerlo. A medida que más y más estudiantes iban despertando y acumulándose en el comedor, más crecía la duda de quién era el pequeño cuervo de Karasuno.

―Es el mismo que nos ayudó con Kenma hace un tiempo ―Dijo Kuroo, observando por el rabillo las acciones que hacia Hinata como “mesero” llevando y trayendo platos de la cocina al comedor. Bokuto y Akaashi lo imitaban en su accionar por lo curiosos que estaban.

―Oh ―fue la única respuesta que recibió el pelinegro.

Gracias a eso, Hinata se hizo incluso más popular entre los chicos y chicas, sin importar cual fuera el segundo género de estos.

Por supuesto Shoyo era ajeno a todo lo que ocurría frente a sus narices, no se trataba de vóley, así que de alguna manera Tobio lo entendía. Y no importaba que Suga le dijera cuán orgulloso estaba de él por como era, Hinata creía que lo decía por su progreso deportivo y nada más. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien fuera tan denso? Bueno, se trataba de Hinata, nada debía sorprenderle.

Oh, eso le recordaba otra peculiaridad de Hinata. Él era de ese pequeño porcentaje que valoraban más a las personas por su personalidad que por sus estatus sociales o segundos géneros.

Había sido hasta chistoso ver la cara de incredulidad de Tanaka-senpai cuando Hinata le dijo que quería ser el próximo pequeño gigante; el chico rapado comenzó a reírse y le dijo que era que aspiraba a ser igual que él, sí el legendario pequeño gigante era un beta y él era un alfa.

―¿Qué tiene eso que ver? ―cuestionó Hinata, llamando al atención de Suga-san y Daichi-san―. Él era genial por su técnica y destreza, no por su segundo género.

―B-Bueno sì, pero… ―divago el moreno.

―Entonces yo sí puedo ser como él, aunque yo sea un alfa ―finalizó el pelirrojo, provocando una sensación de orgullo tanto en el capitán como en el subcapitán.

Claro que aunque hubiera dado esa genial primera impresión, todo se fue al traste cuando empezó a pelear con Kageyama y ambos terminaron provocando que el peluquìn del subdirector saliera volando y acabará en la cabeza de su capitán.

Pero eso no importaba ahora. Además según notó en los últimos partidos, estaba la posibilidad de que Hinata estuviera ganando un nuevo fan club, parecido al que tenía Oikawa-san, solo que este; contaba con varios jugadores de voley.

Tomó un suspiro y dejo el cuaderno donde estaba apuntando sus teorìas. Tan solo habían unas pocas, y ninguna de ellas le daba la razón de porque el enano era tan popular.

Para su sorpresa, sintió a alguien detrás de él. Un alfa bastante conocido para él.

―¡Kageyama vamos a-! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Viendo que es lo que te hace atractivo.

―¡¿Mmh?! ¡Bakeyama!


End file.
